The Wolf Warrior
by aubreyabraham97
Summary: Mulan got kidnapped by a witch and she got turned into a wolf. She only has two weeks to live with this curse or else she'll die. The only way to break the spell is that Shang has to kiss her while holding her. Can Shang save her in time and defeat the witch?
1. Chapter 1

On a peaceful night in Ancient China, a carriage without a horse to pull goes to an abandoned house surrounded by bushes were large enough to block it.

When the carriage stopped, a woman came out with a hood on her head. Her name was Vedma and it means witch in Russian. She actually Russian herself. "Perfect." she muttered to the house.

Her sidekick, Wimp came put with all of the supplies in his arms. "I have everything we had, mistress." he said. "Good. Now bring them into the house and let me unpack them." said Vedma as she went into the dark house.

The house was dark and dusty. Wimp panted as he dropped the packages to the ground. "Be careful with them! They are part of my plan." said Vedma. Wimp backed away as his mistress began to use her magic to decorate her new home.

The wall turned dark brown and the ceiling turned pitch black. The candles and the books are moved to the shelves. Her cauldron was moved slowly into the place where it belonged.

When she's done, Wimp clapped in joy and said, "Bravo, mistress. Bravo." "Thank you, Wimp. Now that the packing is done, we might plan on what we should do to China." said Vedma.

"Like taking over it?" asked Wimp. "No, too boring. I was thinking about playing with it for while. Putting people under a spell and destroying their houses. Getting rid of the heroes is the best part." Vedma explained. Wimp jumped up and down and said, "Ooh, when do we begin?"

"I say early in the morning." said Vedma as she begins laughing laughing evilly.

Far away from where the witch is, a beautiful young woman named Mulan was watching the dark sky since she couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Shang since the last time she saw him. It's a good thing war hasn't come to take lives away for many months. No Huns, no threats, no abuse, and no kill. Life is starting to get better for Mulan.

The next morning, Mulan was playing with her dog, Little Brother while doing her chores. "Where's your ball, Little Brother?" she asked the dog. Little Brother barked in response that she has the ball. "Oh, how did you know I have it? You are the smartest doggie in the world! Yes, you are." Mulan said to the dog as she threw the ball so he can catch it.

She giggled as she watched her dog play. Then out on a field, a handsome man with anice armor on him. It was Shang. He got off his horse and ran towards his true love to lift her into the air. "I missed you so much. Where have you been?" said Mulan. "Doing my duties. Missing you and I got something for you." said Shang as he showed Mulan a little box that's covered in red.

She opened it up and it was a necklace with a red jewel with gold all over it. "Shang, it's beautiful. I love it. I could wear this every day." she said. "Let's see what you look like wearing it." he said as Mulan puts her hair to the other side and puts it on around her neck.

"How do I look?" asked Mulan. "You look beautiful." said Shang as he gently touched her cheek with love. Mulan responded to his touch.

"So, want to hang out somewhere in town?" "Well, heard there's a festival today which might be fun." Mulan replied. Shang took her hand and said, "What are you waiting for? Let's go." Then, they are off to the festival.

When they got there, it was crowded and fireworks were everywhere. "Wow, this is amazing." said Mulan. "Not as amazing as you." said Shang. Mulan sees a parade and said, "Look, a parade. Let's check it out!" The parade had a huge dragon roaming in e streets and people are doing acrobatic tricks.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, Vedma and Wimp were watching the people having fun at the festival. "What's the plan, mistress?" asked Wimp. "I say we should give them a little show with fireworks." said Vedma as she picked up some fireworks and lit them.

While watching the parade, Mulan sees a firework hitting a puppet dragon, leaving everyone in shock. Then out of nowhere, numerous of fireworks came out of nowhere and lands everrywhere.

People try to duck form getting hit while kids were crying when their parents are hurt. "What's going on?!" she asked as she ducked. "I don't know!" Shang yelled as he protected her while the destruction keeps going.

When the fireworks stopped, everyone came back up. "Who caused those fireworks to go everywhere?" asked Mulan as she looked at a burnt cart of fireworks. "I don't know. Maybe a terrorist." said Shang. "Let's go find out why it happened." Mulan agreed and follows him.

Vedma wasn't pleased what's going on. "What? She's not scared of my show? How?" she asked herself. "She must be very brave." said Wimp. "I know she is. I must do something to her so she won't get in my way again. And I know just the thing." she said with an evil look on her face. "What are you going to do to her?" asked Wimp. "Oh, you'll see, Wimp. You'll see." said Vedma as she chuckled evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

When Vedma went home to her cottage, she quickly made a little house out of mud and sticks.

"What are you making, mistress?" asked Wimp. "A little house for our guest. Or should I say prisoner." Vedma explained.

"Who's our guest?" Wimp asked. "That girl who is curious about the fireworks causing mayhem." said Vedma.

When she said it, the cauldron went flashing all over the room. Vedma got curious about her cauldron acting strange, so she went inside to check it out.

When she looked, she sees an image of Mulan, riding a horse with Shang. "What about her? All I'm going to do is to make her pay for not being terrified of my trick!" she complained.

The cauldron explained to her that Mulan is the rarest flower of all of China and tells she must have that girl. She's also the hero of this place, that might be a good reason to kidnap her.

Vedma gasped in shock and said to herself, "I don't believe it. She's the hero of China?!" Wimp arrived in the room and asked, "What's wrong, mistress?"

"You see that girl? The cauldron told me that I must have her so China would crumble. That means I have the fairest in the land." Vedma explained.

"What are you waiting for, mistress? Let's get her!" said Wimp as he was about to get out of the door, but it was slammed shut by Vedma's magic. "Not yet, Wimp. We need to think of a plan first before we can get her. And I know just the one." she said evilly.

Meanwhile, Shang is taking Mulan home when it got dark. She got off of his horse and said, "Thanks for everything, Shang. I'm sorry about the firework incident from the festival." "Don't worry, Mulan. I'm sure we'll figure out what happened tomorrow. Right now, you need some rest." Shang said.

He was right. Mulan started to get tired and began to yawn. "You're right. See you tomorrow, Shang." said Mulan as she went to her house gate and got in. "Goodnight, Mulan." said Shang as he leaves with his horse.

When Mulan was entering her room, her friend Mushu popped out of nowhere and said, "Where have you been?" which scared her. "Mushu! Don't ever do that to me again! This is like the thirteenth time you scared me." Mulan scolded at the dragon.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you a nice surprise and I haven't seen you all day. Which is pretty boring around here since you've been hanging out with that Pretty Boy." said Mushu. "I missed you too, Mushu. You know that Shang has feelings for me, right?" said Mulan. "Right. He liked you ever since you saved China just because you're different than other girls." Mushu said.

"It's true, Mushu. Not only that, but he loves me for who I am." Mulan explained. "Yeah, that's a good thing. It's also a good thing he's making you happy. If you're happy, I'm happy." said Mushu. "Thanks, Mushu." said Mulan.

When Mulan and Mushu went to sleep, Vedma and Wimp were sneaking around in her village quietly. They were hiding in the darkness as Vedma whispered, "Do have everything to start the fire?" Wimp nodded yes. "Excellent. Now, burn this place to the ground while I get the girl." said Vedma as she silently went to Mulan's house.

When his mistress left him, Wimp got out sticks and sharp rocks to make a fire. He clutched them together many times until he gets a spark that landed on the sticks. He chuckled evilly as the fire began to grow. When the fire is complete, he placed each stick in each house and store, watching them to catch them on fire.

Meanwhile, Vedma was in Mulan's room, watching her sleep. She got her hands around the girl's face and covered her mouth. It made Mulan wake up and begins to struggle while Vedma grabs her. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Mulan yelled as she kicked Vedma in the legs. Vedma kicked her back in the face and legs, making her fall to the ground. "Who are you?" Mulan asked the witch. "Your worst nightmare." Vedma explained as she knocks out the girl by putting her in a bag.

While Vedma tries to escape, Mushu spots her and charges at her. "There's no way you're taking Mulan!" he yelled as he charged at the witch. Vedma thought it was pathetic and changes into a hideous beast and throws the little dragon to the other side, knocking him out. With her wings, she flew away with Mulan and no one saw her when she got kidnapped.

Wimp couldn't stop laughing at the people screaming and dying at their burning village. Animals were everywhere when they spooked by the explosions. Soldiers were trying to save everyone in time. While Wimp was watching, he added some gray powder and threw it into the fire. When he did, the fire just exploded everywhere and Wimp laughed evilly at the scene.

Vedma was behind her sidekick as she tapped his shoulder. When he turned around, he said, "My my, mistress. You look terrifying tonight." "I have the girl. Lets go." said Vedma as she and Wimp flew away from the burned village and disappeared without a trace.

At the military camp, Shang was busy at his plans for the protection of the Emperor until a fellow solider came to his tent and told him, "Captain, there's a huge fire at a nearby village." "Does Fa Mulan live there?" asked Shang. The solider sadly nodded yes, which leaved him in shock and depress. Shang quickly got to the village as fast as he can to make sure his love was alright.

When he got there, it was too late. Ash was everywhere and it was blowing away into the wind. "Mulan?" Shang called, but there was no answer. Just silence. It made him worried a lot in which the whole village was silent. He didn't see any survivors. Well, except one. An elder man was laying. Almost dead, but he was still breathing.

Shang went to the poor man and held him. "Are you okay, sir? What happened?" he asked the dying man.

The man breathed while coughing and said, "A monster. A monster did this to the village. Ive never seen a creature like that before in my life. I don't know how the fire started, but it spreads all over very quickly. We tried to put it out, but it kept going. No one ever made it out, except me."

"Where's Mulan?" asked Shang. "I didn't see her during the fire. I think she died in her sleep." said the man. "No, it cant be. You're lying." yelled Shang.

"I don't know if she did or not. But listen to me, its not what it seems. Its not what it seems." said the man as his breathing begins to fade away.

"Not what it seems." Shang muttered. "Thats all I know. You must help the other people before the monster attacks more villages. Before China is gone." said the man as he collapsed out of Shang's arms and died right in front of him.

After the man died, Shang went to Mulan's house to look for her, but she wasn't there. Then he went to her room, he found nothing but a necklace he gave her this morning on her bed.

He looked everywhere, but couldn't find her. Shang felt outraged and felt crushed deep inside. "MULAN!" he yelled in the air as he hears his own voice in echoes, calling his girl's name.

Meanwhile, Vedma took Mulan's unconscious body into her cottage and got her out of the bag. Once shes out, she took the girl to the chair where she tied her up. Mulan was still asleep. "Isn't she a beauty, mistress?" asked Wimp. "Yes, she is. But not for long." said Vedma evilly.

Then, Mulan started to wake up from her long nap. She looked around and noticed she was tied up. When she sees Vedma and Wimp taking, she tried to escape from them. Vedma notices this and stopped her while getting close to her. "Leaving so soon?" she asked.

"What's going on? Let me out of this!" Mulan yelled. "Why, you're our guest. Aren't you comfortable, my dear?" asked Vedma. "Not until you unite me." said Mulan. "Not really. I just want you to have something before you leave." said Vedma as she prepared her cauldron to make a potion.

She puts colored powder in there first. Then, she puts a skull in the cauldron. She got close to Mulan and pulls some of her hair off of her and puts it in there. Then, she finds a jar of bug chow and puts some in there. Finally, she puts a salamanders tail in there. When she's done, she stirred it all up and it ends with a explosion, which blinded everyone.

Now the potion is done and is ready to be a drink. Vedma gets a glass and pours her new potion into the cup. It was brownish tanish color. It's the same color as tea.

She gives it to Mulan and said, "Here you go, dear. Now drink up." Mulan shook no and said, "No thank you. I'm not thirsty." "You must drink it or else." Vedma threatened her as she tries to put the potion into Mulan's mouth, but she won't stop moving her face.

She starts to get impatient and grabs Mulan's face and puts the potion into her mouth, forcing her to drink. "That's it, my dear. Drink." said Vedma as she watches Mulan forcefully drinking the potion.

When she's done, Vedma untied Mulan as she breathes heavily. Before she gets up, she felt something bad in the stomach. Mulan held her stomach tight like she has a stomach ache and attempts to throw up. "What's the matter, dear? You don't like my tea?" asked Vedma sarcastically. "What was in that tea?" asked Mulan as she began to feel pain inside her all over.

Vedma chuckled silently as she watched the girl in pain and slowly turning into the wolf. Her ears started to point up, she is getting fur all over her body, and is growing a tail.

Mulan has been transformed into a wolf. Vedma laughed evilly at her and said, "Excellent! Now, you are under a spell and you are under my control!" "What did you do to me?" asked Mulan.

Wimp showed her a mirror to let her see what she is now. It was terrifying to Mulan. She backed away from it and closed her eyes, hoping it was just a dream. She opened her eyes and she's still a wolf. Mulan screamed in terror and yelled at Vedma. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" "Relax, you'll be a human in any minute." said Vedma.

Then the moon shined on her and she slowly turned back into a human. "Happy now?" asked Vedma rudely. "Yes, very much. Why did you turn me into a wolf?" asked Mulan.

"It's part of your curse, dear. You will be a wolf by day and by night, you're a human. The spell will last for two weeks and your life comes with it." Vedma explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mulan. "It means you die when your spell is done. The only way to break the spell is your loved one to kiss you while being held." Vedma explained.

Mulan backed away from her and ran from the cottage. She tried to run into the forest, but something invisible bumped into her. It was an invisible shield so no one would know about Vedma's hideout. "What?" Mulan muttered.

Vedma got to her and grabbed her wrists. "You're not getting away that easy." she said to the helpless girl. The witch took Mulan to her prison cell where she could be staying for the last days of her life.

Mulan felt tired and weak that she couldn't fight back. "Now, this will be your new home. Don't try to escape." said Vedma as she leaves Mulan alone in the muddy dungeon.

She tried to escape, but she was too tired. She went to sleep right away before she could mark a hand on the wall. There will be no escape tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long walk looking for the beast who took Mulan, Mushu and Cri-Kee were on the right track to the hideout. Cri-Kee was panting from exhaustion as he was about to faint, but Mushu helps him up and said, "Come on, Cri-Kee. We're almost there to the beasts den and save Mulan. I hope it didn't eat her."

They were stopped by an invisible shield and puts them to the ground. "What in the name of the ancestors?" asked Mushu as he touched the shield and looked like glass. "What is this? I've never seen anything like it." Cri-Kee chirped at the dragon by telling him to use his fire to destroy the shield.

Mushu doesn't understand what the cricket is saying, but understands his acting. "So you're telling me that I should breathe fire on this thing?" asked Mushu. Cri-Kee nodded yes.

"Okay. If you assist." he said as he breathes fire at the shield, which makes a bright color. When he was doing it, the shield begins to wither like dying leaves.

Once he's done with his fire, he made a huge hole which was about close. So the small heroes went inside quickly and hides in the grass. "Perfect. Now let's find Mulan." Mushu whispered as he slithered like a snake through the grass to Vedma's cottage.

When he got there, he sees Vedma with Mulan in chains as the sun begins to rise.

Vedma looks at the sun and chuckles at her prisoner. "Well, I do believe that your curse is about to begin. Get ready to spend the rest of the day as a wolf." she said. "Break this spell! Right now!" Mulan yelled. "I'm not going to do it. Only your Prince Charming can. Oh wait. He's not coming." said Vedma. "I can get out of here myself." said Mulan.

When the sun finally rises, clouds surrounded Mulan as she was transforming into a wolf. "No." she muttered. Vedma laughed at her when she got transformed. "What's the matter, honey? Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

Mulan tried to bite the witch, but Wimp puts a muzzle on her and puts her to the ground. Mulan tried to get out of Wimp's arms, but he was strong.

He threw her to her prison as he magically shuts it. "She's taken care of, mistress." said Wimp. "Good. Now let's unleash more chaos to China." said Vedma as they left their hideout into the woods.

When they were gone, Mushu and Cri-Kee got out of their hiding place and went to Mulan's prison cell. Mushu climbed the cell and yelled, "HELLO! Mulan! I'm here! Mulan!"

Mulan hears a familiar voice and asked, "Mushu? Is that you?". Mushu quickly digs a hole in her cell and fell in. He got up and dusted himself off. "Mulan!" he yelled as ran towards her and hugged her. Mulan hugged him back and said, "Mushu. I didn't know you're here. How did you get here?" "I used my fire to get rid of that weird shield and I snuck in to rescue you." Mushu replied.

"Wow, Mushu. Your fire must be pretty useful now." said Mulan. Mushu nods in agreement.

Cri-Kee hopped in and greets his friends. "Hi, Cri-Kee." said Mulan. He chirped at her by saying hello.

"What happened to you, Mulan? Why are you a wolf?" Mushu asked.

Mulan sighed in tears and said, "A witch turned me into a wolf, Mushu. She said I have two weeks left to live. The only way to break the spell is that Shang has to kiss me when I'm human while holding me."

Mushu was shocked about Mulan's curse. "We gotta do something! We have to get Pretty Boy to save you!" he yelled. "But how? He doesn't see where I am. Maybe he thinks I'm dead." said Mulan. "He does not. I'm sure he believes that you are alive right now." said Mushu.

Meanwhile, Shang has been depressed all day from last night while holding Mulan's necklace. He never said a word to his soldiers. He just sat there and thought about her.

Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po were curious about their captain being sad and holding a necklace . "What's with the necklace?" asked Ling. "Was it Mulan's?" asked Chien-Po. "Of course it's Mulan's necklace. The only woman Shang loves is her." said Yao. "I heard that a beast attacked Mulan's Village and destroyed everything in sight." Chien-Po explained. "is that why Shang is so upset? Because of what happened to her village?" asked Yao. "Maybe. Let's ask him and tell him what's wrong." said Ling.

As the three went inside Shang's tent, Ling tapped his shoulder and asked, "Is anything bothering you, Captain?" Shang didn't answer him. "Sir?" "I'm fine, Ling. I just didn't sleep well last night." Shang lied. "Captain, it's about Mulan isn't it?" asked Yao.

Shang blew up and them and yelled, "IT IS ABOUT MULAN! DONT EVEN MENTION HER EVER AGAIN!" which startled them. "I'm sorry guys. It's just that man said she was taken away by some beast before he died in front of me."

"What can we do?" asked Chien-Po. "Let's face it. I think she died." said Shang. "No, it can't be true. We need to find proof that Mulan is still alive." said Ling. "You're right, Ling. No one would ever take my true love away. No one." said Shang.

The three cheered for him as their captain packed up his weapons on his horse and ready to go. They got ready too.

When Shang and the others got their horses ready, Shang shouted, "MOVE OUT!" Then they're off to find the beast and save Mulan. "Don't worry, Mulan. I will find you. No matter what." Shang muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Mulan and Mushu are thinking of a plan to escape Vedma and find Shang to break her curse. Mushu walked back and forth while thinking.

"Mushu, do you think we should get out by the way you got in?" asked Mulan. Finally, Mushu has an idea. "That's it! I'll use my fire power to get out of here. Mulan, you're a genius." he exclaimed.

Mulan escaped her cell by using her paws to dig out. It worked as they got out quickly before it collapsed into a pile of dirt. "Well, that was a ugly looking cell." said Mushu. "And it was really uncomfortable in there." said Mulan.

As they entered the invisible shield, Mulan tried to touch it with her paw, but Mushu warned her by saying, "Hold on, girl. This shield is very powerful. I had to use my entire breath just to get in."

Mulan stepped back from the shield and asked, "Do you think you can do it again? I'll help you if you want." "Don't worry, I got this." said Mushu as he took a deep breath and unleashed his fire.

It seems to be working as the shield begins to fade away. While he was breathing fire, Mushu's face is starting to become purple. Then, the shield went back to its normal self.

Then, he passed out. "Mushu!" Mulan cried as she picked up her little friend. Mushu rubbed his head and said, "It worked before. Why is the shield betting stronger anyways?"

Mulan couldn't let her friend down. So she bravely charged at the shield, but ends up being on the ground.

She tried again and failed. She tried many times, but never completed the task.

"It's not gonna work, Mulan. We're trapped here." said Mushu. "No, we're not. We have to get out of here! I only got fourteen days to live because of this stupid curse and Shang is the only person who can break it!" Mulan cried as she keeps trying to break out of the shield.

She then gives up and starts crying. "Oh Mulan. It's alright. We'll get out of here, you'll see." Mushu promised.

But then, they got caught by Wimp who was taking a nap. "Hey you! Stop!" he yelled as he tried to catch Mulan, but she ran off.

She tried to find an exit. An empty hole that she can fit into. She tried to find one, but couldn't. There wasn't an empty spot at all.

Mulan began to feel scared as Wimp got closer to her. He laughed at her and said, "There's nowhere to hide." Then, Mulan jumped underneath him and ran.

"Fight back, Mulan! Thats what you do in missions!" yelled Mushu. Mulan turns around and faces Wimp. She charged at him, but he pulls out a wand and puts Mulan to sleep.

She fell to the ground as Wimp hit her. Mushu was furious and angrily yelled, "Oh, you want to play a game?! Okay, lets play!" He tried to breathe fire at him, but Wimp grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the lake.

Cri-Kee just stood there because he was too frightened to make one move.

Mushu swam to the shore and lost his fire power. He then gets put into a cage by Wimp and hangs him on a wall. "There! Now, you won't escape. Maybe my mistress will have your parts as an ingredient." Wimp snickered.

Mushu gulped when Wimp mentioned that.

At a nearby town, Vedma was sneaking around the place and putting one blue leaf in water to turn the whole thing blue. It's also very poisonous. When a person drinks that water, he or she will die.

She puts one in the well, the river, anywhere that has water in it.

Vedma snuck into a bar and she kills all of the people in there by putting green gas all over. No one saw her do it because she hides after she releases chaos.

People were screaming and crying for their loved ones dying or dead. One called the Imperial Army to come and stop this madness.

When she got back when the sun was setting, she saw Wimp tying up Mulan and Mushu in a cage.

"Wimp. What is the meaning of this?" she asked. "Our prisoner is trying to escape, mistress. I also captured a red lizard for your ingredients." Wimp explained.

"Hey, I'm not a lizard! I'M A GUARDIAN DRAGON, YOU HEAR!" yelled Mushu. Vedma went to the dragon and said, "Well well, it looks like he talks. Perhaps I should use your scales to bring chaos."

Then, she pulls Mushu out of the cage and begins pulling out his scales. Mushu keeps shouting, "Ow! Stop it, that hurts!" Vedma never stopped.

She pulled out most of his scales and puts them in a little jar. "You witch! Look what you did to me!" Mushu cried. "What's the matter? Is the little dragon freezing to death?" asked Vedma laughing.

Mushu shivered in fright as he was put back in the cage. He closed his eyes so he won't see the witch.

As the sun went straight down, Mulan was transformed from wolf to human. "I'm human again." she said. "Good for you, sweet cheeks." said Vedma sarcastically.

"So, you've been trying to escape? But guess what? I'm going to keep you for the rest of your life."

"You can't do that!" Mulan yelled as she tried to stand up, but realizes she's tied up. "I can do whatever I want to you. I could torture you if you like." said Vedma as she touches Mulan's cheeks.

"Not on my watch." said Mulan. Vedma looked at her prisoner in anger and squeezed her face. "You will suffer from my curse and you're going to be in lots of pain for two weeks. Starting now." she said as she slapped her in the face.

Wimp laughed at Mulan when she got abused by his mistress.

"Now, where do I hit first? Here?" asked Vedma as she kicked Mulan in the stomach. "Or here?" She kicked her in the face, causing her lip to bleed.

Mulan let's out a cry from pain and starts to breathe heavily. Vedma laughed at her like a bully makes fun of a nerd.

"You think you're the bravest person in all of China. Well, you're not. You're nothing but a useless, weak doll!" Vedma yelled as she pulled her hair and caught some of it.

After the torture is done, Vedma puts Mulan to a special room where she can never esacpe. "I hope you make yourself comfortable here." said Vedma as she pushes her into the room roughly.

Mulan fell to the ground and yelled, "You won't get away with this!" "I already did." Vedma laughed as she left the room and locked the door.

Outside the cottage, Shang will not give up on finding Mulan. His soldiers looked everywhere for her.

The villages, farms, the Imperial Palace, Tung Shao pass, everywhere and she was not found at all.

All day lang, Shang has been thinking about his girl. The way she smiles, her black hair always shine in the sun, the time he kisses her and having romantic moments together.

Oh, how much he misses those moments and he wants them back.

"Oh Mulan. I hope you're alright." he said to himself as he held her necklace close to his heart and dreams of her beautiful face.


End file.
